Friends Help Friends
by lutaski
Summary: Josh and Toby have a conversation.


Author's note: The characters and the show West Wing aren't mine, if only wishing made it so. I couldn't get last nights episode out of my head so here is wheremy thoughts on Toby's situation led.

Toby sat in the dark nursing his scotch, wondering how long it was going to be before Andy called. Loudly expressing her displeasure at his actions and informing him in excruciating detail exactly why this was the reason she could never remarry him and them moving on to list all the ways he had ruined his children's lives.

There was a tapping sound coming from the back of the apartment, which he was trying to ignore, assuming that it was some of the less savory elements of the press trying to get a reaction from him.

"You shouldn't be drinking alone", Josh said as he made his way over to the couch.

"You of all people shouldn't be here", Toby ground out as he finished the amber liquid in his glass.

"I figured it was time I returned the favor", Josh mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Seriously Josh, if anyone finds out about this", Toby started to say.

"Know one is going to find out about this, it would ruin both are reputations as heartless bastards", Josh said with a smirk. "And given the recent state of our friendship no one is going to ask if I came by for you to commiserate with, after all I should be doing cartwheels over the fact that Leo doesn't have to testify", Josh finished as he slumped back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"So, why are you here and not back in your office doing your "all glory is mine speech", Toby asked as he got up to get Josh a glass and poured them both a drink.

"It's no fun when there isn't anyone to snark me", Josh said as stared at the drink in his hand. "And before you start, I know I could have hired her", Josh sniped as he downed his scotch in one gulp.

"I would take it easy there, because unlike Donna I don't give a damn that you have a sensitive system or alcohol and your meds don't mix well", Toby commented as he swirled the liquid in his glass. I know why you didn't hire her, I just hope you managed to explain it to her. So if you came to ask me why I did it, my lawyer has advised me not to discuss it with anyone", Toby spat out as he stood and moved to the window.

"I don't need to ask, because I know you didn't do it", Josh stated as he leaned forward and set his glass on the table, "and I know better than to ask who did. I just need you to know that I can fix this", Josh calmly said. "It was never you job to fall on the sword Toby, never", Josh stated as he began to pace. "Leo, myself, even Donna on occasion but never the rest of you", Josh rambled.

"I'm not good enough", Toby harshly asked?

"You're to good, to indignant, to cynical, to", Josh said.

"To morally superior", Toby questioned on a laugh.

"Toby, never think that. You and Donna were the ones who kept us heading in the right direction when we couldn't find our way out of a paper bag. You never gave up and you never gave in when it came to making the tough calls. We would have never made it to the second term with out that. And I would have never made it without you," Josh slowly mumbled as he faced away from Toby.

"If this is about guilt, I don't want any part of it", Toby snapped at Josh.

"It's about the truth, whether we speak it aloud or not", Josh said as he pressed his back against the wall. I just dropped by to tell you that Greg Brock has a new attorney. In the morning, he will be denying that you were his source", Josh stated as he moved away from the wall and back towards Toby's fire escape.

"That will kill your campaign, Josh. Don't do it", Toby pleaded to the younger man.

"Odds say I won't be around in 30 years to make peace between you Huck. You really don't want them growing up with the same feelings toward you that you had your father. I know you don't Toby, and I am not the only one adamant on that subject, "Josh wearily stated.

"What did you do", Toby demanded as he clenched his fists.

"I told them I was the one to have this conversation with you", Josh calmly replied.

"Right", Toby snickered.

"No one goes down on this team, Toby. I thought you would have figured that out by now", Josh yelled.

"I refuse to let everything that we worked for, and everything we sacrificed our lives and our friendships for to go down in flames", Toby vowed as he finished his drink.

"And we're including you in that sentiment", Josh called over his shoulder as he made his way back down the hall and out of Toby's apartment.


End file.
